Lost in the Sengoku Jidai!
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is the 2nd Inuyasha/Ranma 1/2 crossover. Sort of a continuation to Youkai in Furinkan. The 3 chps are up, but it's gonna take a while.
1. Summer Break Begins

[Truthfully, this wasn't going to happen.  'A Youkai in Furinkan?!' was a long story and it was going to remain as it was.  Finished.  And it is a finished story.  There's no more to it.  But my little brother gave this great idea (you know what happens to me whenever I get a good idea :P KK-chan baka).  So Kaoru Kagome strikes again with probably another _long_ fan fiction (probably another 15 bloody chapters)… and it just happens to be another Ranma ½ and Inuyasha crossover.  Tee hee… Gomen, minna.  Now, just so you are all aware, this isn't a continuation of 'A Youkai in Furinkan?!' (no 'Youkai in Furinkan Part 2) but it does take off where my story left off.  With a promise between Ranma and Inuyasha that they would see each other again and settle the score… ^______^ …ahem, please ignore my mischievous smiling face.  grin Okay!  I think I'm scaring you all away now, and I really don't want to do that.  I hope you guys like this Ranma ½ and Inuyasha crossover that I've come up with, because, I for one, really like the idea.  Let's just hope I can pull it off, ne? ^_^ Kaoru Kagome begins to pray and hopes that all her fans don't kill her.  Ja, minna!]

Lost in the Sengoku Jidai! A Ranma ½ & Inuyasha Crossover 

Chapter I: Summer Break Begins ^_^

            Akane sighed as she watched the people leaving the train station.  What was taking Ranma so long?  All he had to do was get the bags!  She shook her head, but couldn't help smiling.  Last semester break Kagome had come to visit her in the Nerima prefecture and Inuyasha had followed her, creating all kinds of havoc around town.  Those were great memories, especially since she hadn't seen her friend in ages.

            School just ended for summer break and Akane had decided to surprise her friend.  This time, she would come and visit Kagome.

            Akane looked around for Ranma but still didn't see him.  She sighed.  He had insisted on coming to 'make sure she didn't get into any trouble'.  But she knew his real reason.  He was hoping to have that fight with Inuyasha.  He didn't know that Inuyasha wasn't even from this time.  If he wanted a fight, he would have to do it in the past, because Akane knew Kagome wouldn't stand for one at her house or her city.  After all, people would notice more here if Ranma and Inuyasha fought than back at Nerima.  This was Tokyo.

            But then again, probably stranger things than a teenage boy and a hanyou having it out on the streets have happened here.

            "Dammit, Akane!"

            Akane looked up and saw Ranma grumbling as he carried the bags.  He dumped the largest one in front of her.  She blinked and lifted an eyebrow at him.

            "What are you doing, Ranma?"

            "What the hell is in that thing?!" he bellowed as he approached her.  "That thing weighs a ton!  I know you don't have clothes in there!  You didn't take that much!  I watched you pack!"

            Akane shrugged.  "Actually, I think this is the bag I put all the presents for Kagome and Inuyasha from everyone in…" Akane trailed off when she saw a movement from the bag.  Her eyes narrowed.  She turned back to Ranma and realized he hadn't noticed.  She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.  "You know what?  I don't think Kagome and Inuyasha need all the junk that they were probably going to give them.  Just put it back on the train."

            Ranma blinked at her in confusion and then his eyes widened as he saw the bag move.  He got Akane's gist now.  He wasn't sure who had tried to sneak with them all the way here by being in the bag, but he wasn't going to have any one of the psychos from back home ruin his fun here with Inuyasha and Akane. [The game is to figure out WHO would actually go as far to hide themselves in luggage to sneak after Ranma and Akane? ^_^ My challenge to you! You'll find out later anyway :P —Now back to the story…gomen.] The reason he came with Akane was to fight with Inuyasha and get away from all the nuts.  He wasn't going to have any of this crap.

            Ranma nodded at Akane and picked up the bag.  "Presents for Kagome and Inuyasha?  I'm amazed that they would actually do something like that."  He put the bag gently into someone else's luggage track.  They had hoards of luggage and the one girl that seemed to be pushing the enormous track by herself had horns, blue hair and _very_ strange clothes.  The girl didn't seem to notice him adding another bag to her pile.  He smiled and walked back to Akane.

            "So much for that," he whispered to her.

            "Good thing I caught them, huh?  That sure was close."

            Ranma nodded and watched out of the corner of his eyes as they loaded the bag back into the train.  He didn't know who it was… but he really didn't want to find out.

            "So Akane, which way to Kagome's house?"

            Akane smiled at him.  "Just follow me Ranma!  Don't forget the bags!"

            Ranma nodded and watched Akane wave for a cab.  A vacation with Akane by themselves…?  Whoa… That was a first…

*          *          *

            On the train…

            "AAAHHH!!! TOU-SAN, THERE'S A FREAKY OLD MAN IN THIS SUITCASE!" Lum screamed.

            Happousai only grinned and attacked her.  "Come here you pretty alien-oni!  If I can't have Kagome's panties, I'll settle for yours!"

            _POW!!!_

*          *          *

            Ahem…back in Tokyo…

            "Akane ne-chan!"

            Akane smiled as she saw Souta run from the house to her.  She held out her arms and the little boy rushed in for a hug.  She pulled back and tousled his hair.  "Konnichiwa, Souta-chan.  It has been such a long time since I last saw you!  You've gotten so big!"

            Souta nodded as Buyo pulled up beside him with a "Nyao."

            Akane clapped her hands in surprise. "Buyo!" She picked up the cat and held it against her. "I missed you too, Buyo." She stood up and turned around to see Ranma coming up the last couple of steps with the bags. Akane turned to Souta. "Souta-chan, Buyo, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ranma Saotome. Ranma! This is Kagome's little brother, Souta-chan and her cat, Buyo."  Akane made Buyo wave a paw and Ranma leapt back a few feet.

            "DAMMIT, AKANE!!! Get that thing away from me!!" Ranma bellowed.

            Souta blinked at Akane then Ranma, and then back again. "Why doesn't he like Buyo?"

            Akane giggled and put down Buyo, shooing him away. "Ah. Ranma is scared of cats. His dad made him VERY scared of cats. So scared that when he gets around too many cats or he's so scared that he can't take it anymore… He BECOMES a cat!"

            Souta turned to a grumbling Ranma with wide eyes. "He becomes a cat?"

            Akane nodded and ignored the fuming Ranma. "Mm-hm."

            Souta just looked up at Ranma for a beat before letting out a small cry of surprise, startling Akane and Ranma. He turned to Akane.  "You're engaged, Akane ne-chan?!"

            Akane smiled and nodded.  "Didn't Kagome tell you, Souta-chan?"

            "Hm… Oh!  Now I remember!  He's the one who turns into a girl, ne?" Souta turned his gaze to Ranma.  "He turns into a girl and a cat? But he looks like a normal person now."

            Ranma cursed under his breath.

            Akane laughed.  "That's because he was to get splashed with cold water to turn into a girl and hot water to turn back into a guy. He turns into a girl more often than he turns into a cat."

            "Why did he come with you?" Souta asked curiously.

            Akane looked at Ranma out of the corner of her eyes and stood up.  "Hmmm… What should I say?  To protect me, to be with me, maybe, and definitely to fight Inuyasha."

            "Fight?!" Souta turned to Ranma.  "Why do you want to fight Inu no ni-chan?  What did he do to you?"

            Akane shook her head.  "Iie, Souta-chan.  He wants to fight him for fun, so he can become stronger."

            "Oh.  Okay!"  Souta suddenly ran up to Ranma and grabbed one of the bags he was carrying.  "I'll help!"

            Ranma blinked down at the boy with a wiry grin.  "You sure?  These are pretty heavy.  Akane sure takes a lot of stuff with her."

            Souta nodded.  "How else am I going to be strong like Inu no ni-chan?  You want to be strong like him, that's why you're carrying so many bags!  I want to be strong like him too!  I've got to work hard so I can protect my ne-chan when he's not here!"

            Ranma blinked down at Souta for a beat.  He then looked up to Akane and rolled his eyes.  "I never thought Inuyasha could be a role model."  Ranma relinquished one of the lighter bags to Souta and he rushed beside Akane again.

            Akane looked down at Souta for a moment.  "Souta-chan… How did you know that I was coming?  I didn't tell anyone."

            "Akane-chan!"

            Akane looked up and saw Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's jii-chan waiting at the door.  Akane smiled at them, but was still confused.  "How did you all know I was coming?"

            Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her.  "Tendo-san gave us a call while you were on your way here.  He didn't want you arrive while we were all out.  But don't worry Akane-chan, it'll still be a surprise to Kagome.  She's not here right now."

            Ranma blinked.  "Is she still in school?  She should have gotten out by now.  Break started yesterday."

            "Actually," Kagome's jii-chan began, "she's at the hospital with cholera—"

            "Jii-chan!" Souta bellowed at him.

            "Ah… gomen, gomen.  I forgot.  No more diseases for Kagome.  I already used that one before, didn't I?"

            Ranma only stared at them dumbfounded; Akane laughed nervously, a sweat drop forming on her brow.

            Mrs. Higurashi only smiled.  "Akane-chan, Ranma-kun, come on in and get settled.  There are a few questions I'd like to ask you and a few things to tell you before dinner today. And so you know, Kagome will probably not be here for dinner tonight."

            Akane nodded and led Ranma in.  They went to the guest room, where Ranma would  be staying and Akane settled her things down in Kagome's bedroom.  Once they were through, they met in the kitchen.

            "Now," Mrs. Higurashi began, "first of all… Is it true that Ranma-kun transforms into a girl with cold water?  I recall Kagome mentioning it a few times, but I'm curious as to see if it really works."

            Ranma cursed and Akane slammed him with a hidden mallet.  "Baka!  Don't be so rude at Kagome's home!  If they want to see girl-type just accept it!  They can kick you out at anytime, you know!"

            Mrs. Higurashi shook her head.  "Gomen, Ranma-kun."  Ranma and Akane abruptly stopped fighting when she said that.  "I know it must be very difficult for you to deal with such a thing but it would help me feel better about Kagome and Inuyasha-kun.  That it isn't only _my_ daughter in love with a boy that's…just a little bit strange."

            Akane dumped a glass of cold water on Ranma before he could protest any further.

            "What'd you do that for?!" he bellowed, promptly sneezing.  "That's cold, and now my clothes are all wet!"

            Akane blinked at him and burst out laughing.  "Now you actually sound like a girl, Ranma!  Complaining about your clothes like that!"

            "You're dead, Akane!"

            "Stay back, Ranma!"

            Mrs. Higurashi clanged on a glass for attention.  Akane and Ranma stopped their arguing.  She smiled lightly at both.  "Gomen, Ranma-kun.  You make a very cute girl, but a more handsome boy.  I'll heat up some water for you.  Now, as for Kagome… I'm sorry to say that not only will she not be here for dinner, but she probably won't be here for the entire break."

            "NANI~?!"

            Jii-chan nodded while Mrs. Higurashi continued.  "Gomen nasai… But Kagome is down the well with Inuyasha-kun.  She told me not to expect her back until the break was over.  They have to go pretty far this time."

            Ranma was turning beat red.  "I…didn't think her and Inuyasha had gone that far…"

            Akane pounded him over the head, her own face red.  "BAKA!!! What is that ecchi mind of yours thinking?!  Mrs. Higurashi isn't talking about _that_ at all!"

            Mrs. Higurashi only giggled.  "You two are really in love aren't you?"

            Akane and Ranma fell silent, both their faces blazing red.  Souta watched them half in terror, half in amazement.  Mrs. Higurashi only giggled again.  "Kawaii."  She shook her head.  "Iie, Ranma-kun, I don't believe my daughter has gotten that far with Inuyasha-kun.  They argue too much for that.  I know they're in love… I just hope Kagome's heart doesn't get broken, all things considered."

            Ranma blinked in confusion.  "What do you mean 'all things considered'?"

            When Mrs. Higurashi looked at Ranma in surprise, Akane decided to say it.  "Ranma doesn't know, Mrs. Higurashi.  Kagome and I never told him."

            "Oh, really? Well, then I suppose I should. Ranma-kun," she handed him the hot water.  Ranma dumped it on himself as she continued. "Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha-kun are going to be here because they are both currently in the Sengoku Jidai."

            Ranma went bug-eyed.  "Sengoku Jidai?!  But wasn't that like," Ranma paused briefly to count, "500-400 years ago!  How can they be there?!"

            Akane sighed.  "The sacred well here at the temple, also called the Bone Eater's Well, takes people back in time to the Sengoku Jidai.  Kagome fell in on her 15th birthday and met Inuyasha there.  Since she's a miko, she's been traveling back and forth between times trying to help him on their mission.  They've exterminated youkais in the present, like the one back home, but mostly in the Sengoku Jidai.  That's where that Naraku guy is."

            Ranma stared at Akane.  "So you're telling me, Inuyasha isn't even from this time."  Akane nodded.  "And Kagome and him travel back and forth through the well."  She nodded again.  "Does she do this often?"

            Akane smiled crookedly.  "So often that her jii-chan has run out of ideas for sicknesses.  Kagome is constantly missing school because of this."

            Ranma whistled.  Akane blinked at him.  "You believe me?"

            He stared at her with narrowed eyes.  "Why?  Did you lie?"

            Akane shook her head. "It's no lie! I just thought you'd be a bit more disbelieving."

            Ranma pointed at himself.  "I fell into a spring that transformed me into a woman.  Traveling back in time through a well is more believable."

            Akane smiled and shook her head.

            Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the two.  "Well, I'm glad you both understand.  There isn't any way for me to get in contact with Kagome, but I hope she does come home in time to see you both.  Well, dinner is ready!"

            "Itadakimasu!"

*          *          *

            It was the middle of the night, but Ranma didn't care as he stared down into the well.  _Bone Eater's Well, huh?_  What a freaking spooky name.  It sure makes you think twice about jumping down there.  But if on the other side Inuyasha was there, picking fights with all-powerful youkai… He wanted a part of that.  Why should Inuyasha and Kagome get all the fun?  Besides, he made a promise with Inuyasha.  They _would_ finish their fight.

            "I knew you'd be here."

            Ranma whirled about in surprise.  "Akane?!"  Silence… "Akane?"

            Akane was wearing a pair of jeans, hiking boots and comfortable shirt and vest.  She had two backpacks with her.  She smiled at him.  Ranma could only stare dumbfounded.  "Akane…What on earth…?"

            She tossed him a backpack and walked up to the well.  "Worried, Ranma?  From what I remember Kagome saying, there is never a rough fall, and I doubt any dead youkai will try to eat us if we jump in… But some living ones might try once we get to the Sengoku Jidai."  She turned and smiled at him, sitting on the edge.

            "You planned this!  That's why everything was so heavy!"

            Akane nodded.  "Mm.  I brought all the provisions we were going to need on this trip.  What better way to spend summer break than in the past?  The bright side is that even in some of the guys from back home decide to follow us… They can't."  She grinned.

            Ranma picked up that backpack and put it on.  "Akane, you're a damn sneak."  He grinned.  "You read my mind."

            She rolled her eyes.  "Of course I did, Ranma.  I've known you long enough.  I knew the moment you found out where Inuyasha and Kagome probably were you'd want to go.  So I came prepared.  Besides," Akane reached into her pocket and pulled out a glowing shard.

            "Hey, isn't that—?!"

            Akane nodded.  "Ah.  A Shikon shard.  The miko at the temple back home had one and told me to give it to Kagome the next time I saw her.  She said, 'the soul should return to its home'.  I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but it gave me a perfectly good reason to follow Kagome down to the Sengoku Jidai!"

            Ranma leapt onto the edge of the well.  "All right!  Then what are we waiting for, Akane?!  Let's get going!  I have a score to settle with that hanyou and it would be some awesome training to deal with youkai instead of humans!"

            "Just so you're warned, Ranma.  Because we have this shard, youkai will probably come after us."

            Ranma grinned.  "Even better."  He turned to Akane, his hand outstretched.  "Don't worry, Akane.  I'll protect you from any youkai."

            Akane smiled ruefully at him and took his hand.  "Like you did last time I was captured by one?"

            "Oi, that was my first encounter with one!  I'm allowed one mistake."  He turned to her seriously.  "But I promise, Akane.  I won't let it happen again.  I'll protect you.  I swear."

            Akane's heart swelled.  "All right, Ranma.  Let's go."

            "Yeah."

            So, holding hands, both Ranma and Akane jumped into the Bone Eater's Well, and into the Sengoku Jidai.


	2. Two More Companions

Chapter 2: Two More Companions ^O.O^

            Kagome abruptly braked, making Inuyasha hurtle forward from his perch on her bicycle.  _What is this…?  Kehai?  _Her eyes widened.  _Shikon no kakera kehai?_  _From_… Her head whirled around back to the village.  _Coming from the forest beyond the village?  But it wasn't there a moment ago… It just appeared._

            "OI, Kagome!!  Teme, what did you think you were doing?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.  But she paid him no heed.  _What the hell…?_

            "Kagome-sama."

            "Kagome-chan?"

            "Kagome?"

            She turned her gaze back to her companions and stared into Miroku, Sango and Shippou's worried faces.  She smiled and shook her head.  "Gomen, minna…" She turned back to the village.

            "Doshita, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

            "I'm not sure.  Just now, out of nowhere, I felt a Shikon shard kehai coming from the forest by the village."

            Sango gripped Hirakotsu.  "How fast is the youkai moving?"

            Kagome shook her head.  "That's just it.  I don't sense a youki and it's not moving at a fast rate.  It…just suddenly appeared."  Kagome closed her eyes and tried to sense where the kehai was headed.  She opened them and looked at everyone.  "It seems like it's headed to the village, but it's not in any kind of hurry, nor does it seem threatening.  In fact the kehai isn't tainted."

            "Nani?" Miroku asked.  "But all the shards we have found have been tainted in one shape or form until you purified them, ne, Kagome-sama?  Are you certain that this one…?"

            "What about Suikotsu? His shard was pure… Until his alternate personality took over. Maybe the same thing will happen with these people." Sango turned to Kagome. "Are you certain that they're not youkai and that the shard is purified, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded.  "Ah.  This Shikon shard is already purified and the ones carrying it are human from what I can tell. They have no youki whatsoever. I don't know what this means, but I want to go back and check it out."

            "Feh."

            Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha already heading back.  He turned around to them.  "Instead of talking so much garbage, we should have been there already to snatch the shard before Naraku gets it."

            Kagome rolled her eyes.  She pedaled her bike up to him, her eyes narrowed.  "Inuyasha, don't you ever think?  If the Shikon no kakera that's going toward the village has already been purified then it's probably a miko or a priest that's got a hold of it."

            "So?" Inuyasha shot back.  "I don't care who has it!  We've got to get it before Naraku does.  After we get this shard then we can start heading in Naraku's direction again.  At least we know that he doesn't have _all_ the shards yet."  He turned back around and headed back to the village.

            Kagome sighed.  "Whatever.  Come on guys."  Shippou went back into the basket on Kagome's bicycle and Miroku and Sango got on Kirara.  They followed Inuyasha back to the village, all of them wondering what could this possibly mean.

            A purified Shikon shard just appearing out of nowhere?

*          *          *

            "Now what, Akane?" Ranma asked as they hid behind a tree.

            "Why are you asking me, Ranma? I don't know how to approach these people! We're in the Sengoku Jidai! They'll probably think we're youkai or something, the way we're dressed."

            Ranma narrowed his eyes at her. "Why didn't you think of this sooner?"

            Akane laughed nervously. "Because I thought we'd find Kagome right away and we wouldn't have this problem. I guess our best bet is to head to Kaede baa-san's house and wait for Kagome there."

            "And if she doesn't show?"

            Akane shrugged. "Then we'll ask Kaede obaa-san for directions. How am I supposed to know!?"

            "You're the one who dragged me into this mess, Akane."

            "I didn't drag you anywhere. You came of your own free will, Ranma Saotome!"

            "Oi."

            Akane and Ranma looked away from each other and toward the new voice. And old woman with an eyepatch and miko clothes approached them. Only Akane recognized her.

            "Oh! You must be Kaede baa-san!" She bowed to the old miko. "I'm Akane Tendo."

            The old woman just lifted her eyebrows. "Ho? Tendo-san? How do you know me?" Kaede looked her up and down. "Are you a youkai? You came from the forest and are wearing strange clothes…"

            "Oi, baa-baa! We're just looking for Kagome and Inuyasha," Ranma shouted. "We just don't want to go across all of Japan looking for them, that's all!"

            The old miko stiffened. "Kagome and Inuyasha? How do you know them? Why are you looking for them?" She pulled out some talismans. "Until I get an explanation, children, I won't be telling you anything about them."

            Ranma narrowed his eyes. "You stupid baa-baa…"

            "Ranma!"

            Akane saw him turn his disgruntled face at her. "What, Akane? This is the old lady you were talking about, right? The one that knows about Kagome and Inuyasha. Well, how are we supposed to catch up with them, if she doesn't tell us where they went!"

            A vein snapped on Akane's forehead. "You could at least be more civilized about it! We're not back home anymore, you moron!"

            "Heh, heh, heh."

            Akane blinked and turned back to Kaede. The old miko was chuckling. "Kaede baa-san? What's so funny?"

            Kaede met Akane's gaze. "You two are very much like the idiots you are looking for. I didn't think Kagome-sama and Inuyasha could have doubles out there."

            "Kagome-sama…?" Ranma muttered.

            Akane ignored him. She scratched the back of her head. "Actually, we really are they're friends. We're from Kagome's time, I brought her something—"

            "AH!" _Screech._

            Akane looked up and saw a stunned Kagome on her bicycle.

            "A-A-Akane????"

            Akane grinned. "Kagome! Ah! Thank goodness! I thought we going to have to follow you after all!" She went over to her friend and gave the startled Kagome a hug. Akane looked behind Kagome and saw the perplexed faces of a monk and a girl in a kimono. Inuyasha looked stupefied.

            "Akane?" Inuyasha muttered. He looked past her and shook his head in disbelief. "RANMA?! What are you two doing here?!"

            Akane turned and saw Ranma grinning. "Inuyasha! This is perfect!" Ranma declared. He slapped his fist into his palm. "Now we don't have to go chasing your ass all across Japan! I was getting worried there for a moment!"

            Akane rolled her eyes and turned to the other two people. The handsome monk and the Ukyo-look-alike. She bowed. "I'm Akane Tendo, Kagome's best friend. Sorry to intrude, but it's summer break back home and Ranma and I wanted to spend it with Kagome and Inuyasha. Hope we're not a bother—"

            She saw him out the corner of her eye. The ball of fluff emerging from the basket on Kagome's bike.

            "Kagome's best friend?" the adorable child looked up at Kagome. "I thought _we_ were your best friends, Kagome."

            "Ha…" Kagome half sighed a giant sweatdrop forming on her head.

            "AH! KAWAII!!" Akane snatched him up. She looked at Kagome. "Don't tell me! This is Shippou, ne? AH, KAWAII!!" She patted his tail.

            Kagome sighed. "Well, I don't know how you got here, but—"

            "Oh!" Akane reached into her pocket and pulled out the shard. She gave it to Kagome. "The miko back at our temple wanted you to have this, Kagome. I remembered you said that you could got through the well unless you had a Shikon shard. So I brought it with me." Akane smiled. "Besides, Ranma kept hounding me on when we were going to see you and Inuyasha again."

            Kagome giggled. "Well, this is a heck of a surprise!"

            "Eh-to… Kagome-chan?"

            Kagome blinked and then turned. "Oh! Gomen! Akane, this is Sango-chan, a taijiya [demon exterminator] and Miroku-sama, a lecherous priest."

            Miroku sighed. "Kagome-sama…"

            Kagome lifted an eyebrow at him. "I'm not going to let you hit on my best friend, Miroku-sama. Besides, if Ranma caught you asking Akane to bear your child, he'd probably kill you. I'm just warning you ahead of time."

            "Bear his what?!" Ranma shouted.

            Akane turned around, seeing Ranma's suspicious gaze and Inuyasha beside him, chuckling mischievously. She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Ranma." She turned back to Kagome, Miroku and Sango with a smile. She bowed at Miroku. "Sorry, but unfortunately, I'm engaged to the idiot entertaining Inuyasha so I won't be able to bear _anyone's _children."

            Kagome grinned. "Except his."

            "Kagome!" Akane shouted, her face flushed.

            Kagome blinked. "What? You just didn't finish." She smiled.

            Akane sighed. "So what do we do, Kagome? Should we go back, or can we travel with you guys?" She looked to Ranma and Inuyasha. "I think it'll be kinda difficult to separate those two now that they've finally got together again."

            Sango shook her head. "I'm not so sure about this, Kagome-chan. Have they had experiences with youkai? Can they fight? Or will we have to protect them all the time?"

            Miroku nodded. "Hai." He turned to Kagome. "Kagome-sama, I know they are you and Inuyasha's friends, but truthfully, will they be more of a hindrance than a help?"

            Akane saw her best friend grin. "Miroku, Sango," Kagome began. "Let's put it this way. Ranma almost beat up Inuyasha once—"

            "No, he didn't! I almost had HIM, Kagome!!"

            "What are you talking about DOG-BOY?! I almost ANNIHILATED you!"

            "What was that, PIGTAILS?!"

            Everyone ignored them.

            "As I was saying," Kagome said. "And when we were visiting a youkai popped up that both Ranma and Inuyasha defeated. And Akane is usually beating up Ranma. She's really strong, right, Akane?"

            Akane eyed her smiling best friend. "You don't have to say it like that, Kagome."

            Kagome turned back to Miroku and Sango. "Don't worry, you two. They can hold their own. They're both great fighters."

            "Let's finish that fight now, DOG-BOY!"

            "ANY TIME, PIGTAILS! COME HERE!"

            Kagome gave Miroku and Sango a half-hearted rueful smile. "But I figure those two will spend most of the time fighting each other."

            Sango shook her head. "Well, I supposed any kind of help could be better than none. At least we don't have to take care of them. They can look out for themselves."

            Miroku blinked at her and then looked over to Inuyasha and Ranma. "I suppose. But who's going to protect us from those two?"

            Everyone looked over to see Ranma and Inuyasha already fighting, both of them with grins on their faces.

            Kagome, Akane, Miroku and Sango all gave a collective sigh.

            Shippou shook his head. "Now, we've got two idiots. Well, at least they'll keep each other busy and leave us alone."

            Everyone nodded in agreement.

            Kagome smiled. "Well, shall we go?"

            Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Akane nodded. They waved farewell to Kaede and began to make their way out of the village again. Kagome put the Shikon fragment that Akane had given her away and sighed.

            "I wonder what's going to happen now?" she murmured.

            Akane put Shippou back into the basket and then hopped onto back of Kagome's bike. She gave Kagome a smile. "A very strange adventure?"

            Miroku and Sango made sounds of agreement. Kagome giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

            Kaede shook her head at the two boys that were still fighting in the trees. "Inuyasha!" she called out hoarsely.

            "Nani, baa-baa! Can't you see I'm busy right now?!"

            Kaede chuckled. "Maybe you should finish this little battle later?"

            "Why?!" Inuyasha dodged one of Ranma's kicks. "Feh! Is that all you can do, pigtails?"

            "You are SO going to eat ground, dog-boy!"

            Kaede shook her head again and began to walk away. Before she entered her home she looked up at Inuyasha and Ranma again. She smiled. "Because everyone has already left." And with that she entered her hut.

            "WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted loosing his footing. Ranma who had been about to punch him, missed completely and both of them hit the ground.

            Ranma cursed. "You stupid hanyou!"

            Inuyasha looked around and saw everyone almost out of distance. He cursed and shoved Ranma off. "Now's not the time to bitch, pigtails!"

            Ranma stood up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

            Inuyasha pointed ahead. "Those damn idiots. They left without us!"

            Ranma looked in the direction Inuyasha pointed. The hanyou leapt off after them. Ranma cursed again. "Damn you, Akane!" And he leapt off after Inuyasha.

            "WAIT FOR US!!!"


	3. Adventure Begins on the Wrong Foot

Chapter 3: Adventure Begins on the Wrong Foot ^-_-^

Miroku, Sango and Shippou watched with fascination as Akane set up their lunch. Kagome began to help her, but it didn't ease their amazement. The girl with the short hair just continued to pull out strange things from her 'backpack', a familiar term only because they had heard Kagome say it so many times before. The boxed ramen was the only thing that was familiar to them. Metal bowls Kagome called 'pots and pans', strange weapons that Kagome said were 'utensils' for cooking, packages and packages of other solid objects which were referred to as 'instant dinners'. Food of some kind. There were strange clothes and a familiar first aid kit, which they had come to depend upon. And many other devices that left the three whirling with the strangeness of Kagome's world.

Sango and Miroku were only too happy to turn their attention away from the never-ending backpack of stuff. For the moment, Inuyasha and Ranma coming to blows was much more reassuring and somewhat familiar.

Shippou, on the other hand, lost himself in the backpack of stuff. He knew there was always some kind of good things in there that no one ever knew about. Kagome always had the sweet things she called lollipops in her bag. Maybe Akane would too.

"Um… Akane?" Kagome began worriedly as Akane began to prepare dinner. "Are you sure you should start making dinner now?"

Akane blinked and turned to Kagome. "What do you mean? Aren't we camped for the evening?" She returned her attention to the boiling water.

"Eh-to… Mm… We are…but… Maybe you should let me cook. Everyone is used to my cooking… It might be a better idea. Maybe you should get Inuyasha and Ranma to stop fighting while I cook…"

Akane shook her head. "I want to be useful, Kagome. Until a youkai shows up, I've got to show that I can do something for the group." She stirred the concoction in the pot. "Besides, this is a great time for me to practice!"

"So far it smells wonderful, Akane-san."

Kagome and Akane looked up to see Miroku sitting beside them. Sango rolled her eyes. A sweatdrop formed on Kagome's brow. "Miroku-sama, you don't understand…"

Akane smiled. "Why, thank you, Miroku-san! I hope it tastes as good as it smells!"

"Not likely!" Ranma called before Inuyasha knocked him down.

"HA! Pay more attention, pigtails! Ignore me and I might end up killing you!"

Ranma returned his attention to Inuyasha and wiped the blood off his lip. "In your dreams, dog-boy! You don't stand a chance!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Really? You haven't landed a hit on me yet. I'm waiting, girly-man!"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kagome sighed and turned her attention away from the two idiots. She saw Sango blink at them before turning her attention to Kagome. "What was that all about?" she asked, motioning a finger over at the two fighting.

Before Kagome could answer, Akane did. "Ranma's cursed. He transforms—"

"SHUT UP, AKANE!!"

"Pay attention, pigtails!"

"DAMN IT!"

Kagome shook her head and looked at Sango. "Don't worry about it, Sango-chan."

"Eep."

Kagome looked back and saw Miroku's paling face and Akane's wide eyes. Kagome was afraid to ask. "What… happened?"

Akane gave Kagome a crooked smile. Miroku is the one that answered. "She dropped the entire bottle of whatever it was in her hand into the soup."

Kagome stole a glance at the pot with the yellow smoke starting to come from it. She returned her attention back to Sango. "Sango-chan, the only thing that should worry you is our dinner."

"Kagome! That's not very nice!" Akane said halfheartedly.

Miroku gave Kagome a worried look and then briefly looked back at the pot. He gulped. "Kagome-sama, I'm sure Akane-san's soup will be fine…"

"Of course it will," Akane said with renewed confidence.

Kagome sighed. "You'll find out I guess…"

"Take THIS, dog-boy!"

"HA! Pathetic!"

***

"I'm really sorry about dinner…" Akane said for the hundredth time.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know you are, Akane. Luckily, I still had some ramen left."

Sango trembled at the horrific memory of Akane's vain attempt at beef stew. The three girls were currently in a hot spring they had found near their campsite. After banning the males from there, they began to relax in their after dinner soak.

"I'll do better next time," Akane began.

"NO!" Kagome and Sango said in unison. They blinked and then began to giggle coming toward Akane. Kagome gave her friend a hug. "Don't worry about it, Akane. There's no reason for you to try so hard. Your dinner would drive youkai into fits. And you know it's true so don't pout."

Akane giggled. "I know. But I had to at least try. I figured maybe my cooking would be fine in another time period."

Sango shook her head fervently. "I don't think different worlds has anything to do with it." She smiled. "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll kill some hapless youkai out there."

"Sango-chan, you're so mean."

The girls burst out laughing.

Meanwhile with the guys…

Miroku was currently sitting on a 'sat' Inuyasha, drilling a grumbling Ranma. He had noticed the 'girly-man' comment as well as was curious as to what Inuyasha knew that he didn't. Shippou was interested as well. But information from Ranma wasn't forthcoming. And all Inuyasha did was curse at Miroku.

"Why won't you tell us your curse, Ranma?" Miroku had already taken to calling Ranma by his given name with the same tone he spoke to Inuyasha. After all, the two were cut from the same cloth. "We all know Inuyasha's and I told you mine. It is time for you to reveal information."

"Do you always talk like an old man?" Ranma grumbled. He then abruptly yelped from the whap of Miroku's staff. "What'd you do that for?!"

"I do _not_ talk like an old man. _You_ talk as crudely as Inuyasha. He's allowed. He's a hanyou and doesn't know better. You're a human. _You_ should have at least some manners."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "It's hopeless, Miroku. They're exactly alike."

Miroku nodded solemnly. "You're right, Shippou. I don't know what Kagome-sama and Akane-san see in these two." Sigh. "It's a pity that they're attracted to this unruly, rude kind. It would be so much nicer if they preferred me…"

Shippou narrowed his eyes at Miroku. Ranma inched away.

But Inuyasha couldn't help but say something. "They're smart. They don't like perverted monks who are always feeling up on them. Even Sango won't have anything to do with you."

Miroku's eyes narrowed and he whammed his staff against Inuyasha's head.

_"TEME~!!!"_

Shippou shook his head. "You asked for it."

Back with the girls…

"You _do_ know those two are going to fighting the entire time, right? Until they settle the score. It's going to get so irritating after a while, I just know it," Akane said.

Kagome nodded. "I think I've concluded that neither of them will ever win. They're both too stubborn to lose to the other."

Sango groaned. "So we're going to have to put up with more of today?" She sunk deeper into the warm water. "I think I'll find better company with Miroku after all…"

Akane turned to Sango. "Aren't you two a couple?" Kagome paled and tried to stave Akane off. But it was too late. "I thought you two were already together." Kagome sighed and began to move behind a rock.

"Where are you going, Kagome-chan?" Sango said moving toward Kagome. "What have you been telling Akane-chan…?"

"Oops."

Kagome let out a little squeal as Sango chased after her, splashing toward her. Akane got caught in the middle as Kagome went behind her for cover. Akane tried to protect herself but only ended up laughing and splashing at Sango. A war with splashing ensued, leaving the trio laughing and breathless.

The guys…

Inuyasha's ears twitched with the sound of female laughter. Miroku, observant as ever, saw them.

"Oh? Curious, Inuyasha? Are you tempted to go peek? I know I am."

"Lecherous houshi," Inuyasha spat, ignoring the red that came to his cheeks.

Miroku pouted. "Now, that isn't very nice. Just because I appreciate the female form doesn't mean I'm lecherous."

Shippou rolled his eyes. "This is from the guy who asks every woman he sees to bear his child."

Miroku huffed. "I've got a valid reason for doing it. It has nothing to do with lechery or perversion."

Ranma snorted. "I've seen Akane naked a bunch of times. I'm not interested in seeing more."

Miroku lifted an eyebrow. "Really? You and Inuyasha feel the same way then?" Inuyasha nodded. Miroku smiled. "Very well then. You both shouldn't mind if I take a peek then. Shippou, watch them."

"What?!" the kitsune said. But Miroku had already begun to move stealthily toward the hot springs where the women could still be heard giggling and splashing.

It only took a moment before Inuyasha and Ranma got up and went quickly after him. Shippou let out a little squeal and followed.

In that moment… eyes found the groups' camp and supplies.

***

"I can't believe you three," Kagome said as she stomped through the woods to the campsite, a towel wrapped around her. "You have the gall to come peeping and then deny it! At least, Miroku was truthful about his peeping!"

Miroku rubbed the bump on his head. "What point was there in denying it?" Sango hovered near him, towel wrapped around her, eyes blazing. Miroku scooted forward, half cowering away from her violent aura.

"I just can't believe Ranma would actually stoop so low! He's walked in on me hundreds of times—"

"You've walked in on me too," Ranma muttered walking dejectedly behind her.

"But to actually go willingly to peep!" Akane fumed.

"I told you! Me and Inuyasha were just trying to stop the perverted monk—"

"I resent that remark," Miroku said and Sango bonked him again.

Inuyasha growled from within the forest. Kagome had sat him so fiercely that he still couldn't move much. All they could hear now was him cursing.

Kagome was about to sit him again and grab the nearest water so she could splash Ranma when she stumbled onto their camp.

Or what was left of it.

Everyone behind her was surprised at her abrupt stop and when around her to look. All they could do was hang their mouths open in astonishment.

Everything had been ransacked and rummaged. Their food was gone, Kagome's pack, Akane and Ranma's supplies missing, and what was left was scattered randomly around what used to be their campsite. Akane quickly ran to what was left and let out a startled yelp.

She turned to the group with a shocked expression.

"All my clothes are gone except for my gi…" she whispered.

Sango immediately flew to her own things and let out a sigh of relief. Her clothes were still in tact. Ranma went to Akane and noted that all of his clothes were missing. The only thing he had left were the ones on his body. Miroku and Shippou checked most of the other supplies and Shippou howled in sadness when he realized his stash of candies had also been taken. Kagome went toward where she had left her things, just as Inuyasha emerged from the woods behind them. Her face paled.

"They took _all_ my clothes…" she whispered.

The group was silent as they looked at each other. Sango clutched her clothes to her body and Akane did the same. Ranma just shook his head in disbelief. Miroku was silently consoling a distressed Shippou. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Then what are we standing around waiting for." He sniffed the air. "It wasn't youkai. The thieves are human." He grinned. "We'll have then by daybreak."

"But I wanted to sleep now," Shippou whimpered.

Sango shook her head. "If we wait, Inuyasha would probably lose the scent. We have to find the thieves." Akane, Ranma, and Miroku nodded.

Kagome let out a familiar Inuyasha curse before speaking. "All well and good, but all of you have got something to wear." Kagome looked down at herself; at the towel still around her and gripped in her hand. "All I have is this towel!"

Inuyasha walked over to her, talking off his fire-rat jacket and put it around her without a word. Kagome blinked and looked up at him. He avoided her eyes and his cheeks turned a bit pink. Then he grinned.

"If we're all ready…" He pulled out Tetsuaiga. "Let's go hunt some thieves!"

***

To make a long story short, the group didn't find the thieves. Inuyasha's nose led them to a little town were pieces of what might have been Akane, Ranma and Kagome's clothes were being worn by normal, every-day Sengoku Jidai peasants. A couple of kids were sucking on what could have been lollipops (to Shippou's distress) and some old folks were eating from steaming Styrofoam cups…probably filled with ramen noodles. What they managed to find was Kagome and Akane's first aid kits and persuaded the old women in possession to give it to them. It was much harder, taking Kagome's bike back away from the young man who had been attached to it. Inuyasha's fangs and claws and Ranma's cracking knuckles settled the matter.

Once they concluded that there was no way to get their clothes back, Ranma and Akane resigned themselves to their fate. She'd wear her gi for the rest of the vacation and he'd wear the same Chinese outfit the entire time. Kagome, on the other hand, refused to continue wandering around in only Inuyasha's jacket. So Miroku and Sango gathered what little money they had left (that hadn't been stolen) and got Kagome all they could afford. The only thing they would offer was a short, white kimono looking outfit with miko-like sleeves and a high neck that was buttoned to one side and a thin black sash to tie around the waist [Author Note: think Chiaki from _Zenki_]. At least she could still ride her bike in it and not be indecent.

And (as far as Kagome was concerned) she didn't look like Kikyo in it. That made it all the more acceptable.

Sango thought she looked adorable. Miroku said it suited her. Akane said if they had any money left she'd get something like that for herself, Ranma gave her a thumbs up, Shippou said he liked it better than her normal clothes… But Inuyasha didn't say a thing. All he did was stare at her.

It made her wonder briefly if she _did _look like Kikyo or not. She resisted the temptation of using one of her arrows to purge words out of him.

The group retired early (considering they'd been up all night) and as usual, in the best house in town. Miroku did the usual rounds of sealing off make-believe negative energies while the group enjoyed a hearty meal and turned in early.

Kagome, Akane, Sango and Shippou managed to get a room for themselves.

"Kagome?" Akane said, just as Sango and Shippou fell asleep and she was starting to nod off herself.

"Mm?"

"Do you guys always get to stay in places like these?"

"Usually."

"So every rich house in a town has got evil spirits?"

"Pretty much. Miroku-sama is clever. He isn't much of a monk, despite the fact that he's _supposed_ to be one."

"I've noticed."

"He's got his good points."

"So does Inuyasha and Ranma, ne?"

"Mm. At least they didn't try to fight while in town."

"At least."

"This vacation-adventure didn't start very well did it?"

"My trip to Nerima was just about as interesting."

"Well, we had the psychos to deal with."

"And you're in a different time period. Same thing."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course, I am."

Akane nodded and snuggled into her soft futon. "Good night, Kagome."

"Night, Akane," Kagome responded and closed her eyes. Wondering briefly what would happen tomorrow.


	4. Pchan Gets Lost

Chapter 4: P-chan Gets Lost ^O.o^

            The rampaging storm was growing fiercer with every passing moment. The black piglet whined against the wind, the cold droplets pouring over its thin fuzzy skin, drenching it to the bone. It paced slowly forward, desperate to find some form of shelter in the midst of the terrible tempest.

            The transformed Ryouga (also known as P-chan in this particular form) wondered for the zillionth time how he had ended up in the middle of this terrible rainstorm, not a clue as to where he was going or where he had come from. The memory of what happened earlier that day came back to haunt him…

            Ryouga had lost his sense of direction again. Once more he was wondering where he had ended up. He had been on his way to see Akane again after so long a time and had ended up lost. It was then he had come across a very bizarre scene.

            Two creatures, one more human looking than the other, were in the middle of a fight. For some reason he couldn't exactly explain at the moment, both reminded him of that 'youkai' thing that had attacked Kuno's party a while back. The thing that had kidnapped Akane and Kagome…which he hadn't been able to stop. Trying to follow Inuyasha and Ranma had only made him lost within Nerima. When he had found himself at the train station later, Akane and Kagome had already been rescued, Furinkan High destroyed and Inuyasha and Kagome leaving.

            He didn't want to dwell on that.

            Ryouga watched the battle, half wanting to interrupt and get into the fray, hoping that he could get some good training out of it. But when one of them attacked with a howl and felled the trees behind his opponent (who very nearly didn't move out of the way), he decided against it. He didn't know what these things were fighting about, but he didn't want to get involved.

            It was at that moment that the more human looking of the two noticed Ryouga.

            The youkai attacked the tree Ryouga was standing behind, slicing it in half. Ryouga took out his umbrella and readied himself for the fight. He wasn't going to go down easy. But the other monster (the more oni-looking one) attacked the humanish one from behind and they both forgot about Ryouga quickly enough. It was only a few moments more before the human-looking one killed the other one, slicing through his opponent's throat. Ryouga couldn't help but wince.

            The only problem was that the youkai decided to remember he was there and promptly turned its sights on him. Ryouga barely dodged the oncoming attack. Whatever that thing was, it was fast. He moved out away, circling his new opponent. The wind howled and the skies darkened. Not a good sign. The youkai let out a cry and Ryouga covered his ears and dodged the sonic attack. He ran out of the clearing and into the woods, hoping to lose the creature following him.

            Not by much.

            The thing was closing in, having much more maneuverability in the woods than Ryouga. He made a quick dash to the side, behind a tree and skirted around a few more. The demon behind him only tore the trees out of his way in frustration.  At least Ryouga had bought himself a bit more time. He sped up a bit, hoping to put a greater distance, but that plan fell through when he burst through the forest and came to an abrupt halt. Ryouga stared in disbelief as he looked out over the cliff into the mountainous valley below. He heard the howl come from behind him and he dodged the sonic attack by a hairsbreadth. The monster came out of the trees then and launched itself at Ryouga.

            That was when the heavens decided to pity the poor cursed boy and sent down a torrent of rain. The youkai flew clear over the pig's head and over the cliff, screaming as it hurled down into the canyon. Ryouga inched toward the cliff slowly and looked down. He shook his piggy head and began the march back into the woods.

            And now, hours later, he was still trudging through the cold rain, with only a glowing piece of a jewel to show for it. He had found it while he headed north through the forest (actually he had been heading east), and decided it would be a lovely gift to give Akane when he saw her again

            That is, _if_ he ever saw Akane again. It was getting colder, wetter and darker, and there were still no signs of civilization. It was hard lugging all his supplies around as well. They were getting heavier with every step he took. Ryouga knew he was not going to make it. He would never see Akane's wonderful smile again, feel her hug him, or hear her beautiful voice. His steps lagged. In a semi-conscious haze he continued forward, not knowing what direction he was head, only knowing he just had to keep moving.

            Another half hour of this mindless march in the terrible storm passed before he broke free of the forest. Ryouga didn't even notice the solidity of the ground beneath his hooves. He continued onward until he could no longer move. He collapsed, little black legs splayed out on either side of him. He would have stayed there and slipped into unconscious-ness, if not for the loud "NYAO!" that rushed past him.

            He looked up and saw a fat cat rush by him and into a small, covered, closed-off shrine. With a burst of strength, he scrambled up and followed the cat into the dry sanctuary. He heaved with the effort and scurried inside, dragging everything with him.

            Once inside, he caught his breath, glad for the reprieve. He promptly passed out.

            Ryouga suddenly awoke to a strange pain in his leg. He blinked his little piggy eyes open and looked around trying to focus. Blue lines etched across his face as he realized the source of his discomfort. The cat he had followed in was gnawing on his leg with this hungry look in its eyes.

            He let out a squeal and moved away in a rush, freeing his leg from the cat's jaws. The cat gave a meow of annoyance and began to follow the piglet. Ryouga cowered away from the cat with slow steps at first, but when the cat made his first pounce, Ryouga began his mad dash around the shrine.

            He ran for well over five minutes, dodging the pouncing cat and scurrying away before noticing the large well in the center of the shrine. He got to higher ground and dodged another leap from the frustrated cat. Then with a mighty heave, Ryouga jumped into the well. He realized abruptly that there was no water in the well. He squealed all the way down, knowing he was doomed. Ryouga prayed fervently that when he hit the bottom, he didn't break every bone in his little piggy body. His eyes snapped open curiously when he felt the gentle touch of the ground beneath his back. He…landed…

            He scrambled up, looking around worriedly, but found nothing out of the ordinary. He was at the base of the dry well. He patted the ground. It was hard, but not soft either. How…? Ryouga shook his head, trying not to think about it. He wasn't going to question his good luck. He looked up and started in surprise and worry. There were clear skies glowing above the opening of the well. Hadn't this well been in a shrine…? Ryouga stared up, blinking in confusion. Well, he _had_ been in a partial daze…and running for his life. Maybe he had imagined it all…? He shook himself and whined. Putting aside all the questions going on in his head, first thing first. He reached into his pack, which he had been lugging around, and pulled out the burner and the kettle with water. He would get out of this well and then figure things out once he was human again.

            He eyed the clear skies as he heated the water. He just hoped those blue skies didn't betray him again…

            Ryouga hauled himself out of the well and looked around in confusion. He could have sworn this well had been in a shrine, not out in the open woods like this… He shook his head and tried to recall the previous night's events. He remembered more woods than anything else. Endless woods. So maybe he _had _imagined the shrine… But what about the cat…? He looked around some more and saw smoke coming from nearby. Maybe the cat was from over there…? But he didn't remember any people or anything…

            He shook his head, secured his pack and headed off into the woods, wanting to get where that smoke was coming from, hoping there was food there.

            Unfortunately, he headed in the opposite direction of the village. He walked for several miles, now losing completely the sight of the smoke. He looked around, but couldn't find a sign of it.

            "WHERE AM I NOW?!" Ryouga shouted into the trees. Birds flew away and crickets chirped for a moment. Ryouga sighed. Then there was silence.

            He looked up in confusion at the abrupt quiet. He strained his ears but couldn't make out a sound. What had happened…? A groaning sound came from behind him. He turned around slowly and his eyes widened as he saw a hideous giant snake coming at him.

            _"SSSSSSSHIKON NO TAMAAAAAAAAAA…"_ it hissed as it approached him with gathering speed. Ryouga was frozen in place until the thing struck at him.

            Ryouga's mind was blur as he dodged just out of instinct. _Shikon no Tama?_ Why did that sound so damn familiar? What did this giant snake monster want with him…? The snake attacked again, hissing at Ryouga. He dodged, but got whacked with the tail end of the snake. Ryouga slammed against a tree and cursed. Why was he attracting all these monsters lately?! What did this stupid thing want?!

            "Get the hell away from me, you stupid snake!" Ryouga yelled as he came at the thing. The fight was on. Ryouga spent most of the time in the air, avoiding the tail and head attacks of the giant snake. It tried spitting acid at Ryouga, but only ended up melting a tree. Ryouga attacked from the high ground, beating it on the head with his well-placed punches and kicks.  The tail came at him from the side during one of his attacks and he couldn't avoid it. He turned and took the hit full on, grabbing onto the tail and squeezing. The snake screeched and turned its poisoned fangs on Ryouga. It snapped at him, but Ryouga deftly moved out of the way and the snake ended up biting itself. Its scream echoed in the woods as it released itself and came at Ryouga again.

            But Ryouga was already coming at it, one finger pointed at its head. "Eat this, monster! BAKUSAI TENKENTSU!" His finger connected with its forehead and the head exploded into pieces, sending gray matter, acid, scales, green poisoned blood and skin all over the place. Ryouga quickly got out of the way of the dangerous pieces and rushed into the woods, hoping that nothing else would pop up. What kind of monster was that? And why was it after him? What the hell was a Shikon no Tama?

            Ryouga suddenly skidded to a halt. Shikon no Tama! That was what that ridiculous monster in Nerima had been calling out when it had attacked and then kidnapped Kagome and Akane! But what could that mean? They must've had some kind of glass ball that monster wanted… but what? He suddenly felt a warmth coming from his pocket. He looked and saw the piece of jewel he had found glowing brightly. Why was it doing that…? What…?

            There was a screech behind him. Ryouga turned and then made a mad dash into one of the bushes. A giant bird had swooped down at him, its talons reaching toward the shard in Ryouga's hands. He looked down at the crystal. The monsters were after this thing…?

            He clenched it in his hands. No! He wouldn't let them have it! This was his gift to Akane and there was NO way he was going let a monster was going to get a hold of it! Still holding it clenched in his hand, Ryouga rushed out of the brush. The giant bird came down for him again and Ryouga punched it with the fist holding the Shikon shard. He heard the cracking of countless bones just before the first was launched through several trees and into the depths of the wood. There was a loud crash and wail.

            Ryouga blinked in shock, his anger gone. He looked down at his hand and saw that it was glowing with aura of the crystal. He could never punch like that before. He opened his hand and saw he shard gleaming. Maybe… He grinned and clenched his fist, heading out of the forest (or so he hoped). He knew exactly what he was going to do with this little jewel.

            Before he gave it to Akane, he would beat Ranma with it first.

*          *            *

            One of the wolves came rushing into Kouga's pack. The wolf-youkai prince looked at the hyperventilating wolf curiously. What had this guy so freaked?

            "What is it?" he asked, approaching the wolf.

            It barked, yipped, whined and howled with its message. Kouga's serious expression turned to one of glee as he slapped his fist into his palm. His companions looked at him curiously. He turned to them in a rush and kicked them up.

            "Get up, lazy-asses! He just told me there's a guy running around with a Shikon shard. Took out two youkai in a forest to the south of here. Say he's heading right toward us, and it's a human to boot." Kouga grinned. "This is going to be fun! I'll take that shard from that stupid little human without a problem!"

            "You sure about this, Kouga? Who knows what that human can do with a shard," the one with the Mohawk said.

            "It's just a human! Don't be an idiot! He'll be dead meat before he even knew what happened!" Kouga shouted, dismissing him.

            The wolf barked something else. Kouga's ears perked up. "Oh, _really_ now… Hmmm. Maybe this won't be _too_ easy then."

            Kouga didn't say anything else to his companions. He sped off in the direction the wolf had mentioned. The human had taken down a nasty snake youkai _before_ using the Shikon shard? Hmmm… Maybe the human wasn't such a wimp then. He could use a little exercise before he took the shard and made himself stronger.

            And once he had the shard, he would sniff out Inuyasha and final beat the stupid dog-turd to a pulp, and taking Kagome for his own. "Heh, heh, heh…" Yeah, that's _exactly_ what he'd do. Kouga increased his pace, eager to get the shard and Kagome.

*          *            *

            Kagome looked to the north briefly before shaking her head and continuing on. Akane, who was sitting behind Kagome on her bike, looked at her friend curiously.

            "What is it, Kagome?" Akane asked.

            Kagome shook her head. "I thought I sensed something familiar… but it must have been my imagination." She sighed and looked ahead of her. The road seemed long and with Inuyasha and Ranma fighting up ahead, it seemed even longer than usual. She wondered what would happen when they finally did run into youkai…

            "Kagome?"

            She looked down at Shippou who was in the basket. "Yes, Shippou?"

            "Do you think Inuyasha and Ranma will ever get tired of fighting?" the little kitsune asked. He reached into his little jacket and pulled out a lollipop he had managed to snatch back from one of the kids in the village they had just left. He popped it into his mouth.

            "Highly unlikely," Akane muttered from behind Kagome.

            Kagome nodded. "I just hope they have enough sense to fight together against the youkai when it comes instead of fighting each other."

            Sango, who was riding Kirara next to them, shook her head. "I think those are some high hopes, Kagome-chan."

            The three girls and kitsune sighed.


End file.
